Rebecca en de Steen der Wijzen
by MeggieMay9897
Summary: Rebecca Sherwood heeft nooit echt vrienden gehad, alleen spreuken en toverdranken. Dus nu ze haar brief heeft, heeft ze zin naar Zweinstein te gaan. Daar ontmoet ze Harry, Ron en Hermelien waarmee er een levenslang avontuur begint. Uiteindelijk Harry/OC


**A/N: Hoi allemaal! Ik zal dit even uitleggen: dit verhaal heb ik niet zelf geschreven. Het origineel is van RogueMetamorph. Dit is mijn vertaling voor de mensen die niet zo goed engels kunnen. Vragen over het verhaal kan ik dus niet beantwoorden, maar ik wil ze best doorsturen. Voor de mensen die graag de originele versie willen lezen: .net/s/7406128/1/Rebecca_and_the_Sorcerers_Stone**

**Over de A/N: bovenaan zal elke keer mijn eigen A/N staan. Daaronder zal de originele A/N staan. Dit staat ook aangegeven.**

**Als er spellingsfouten ofzo inzitten: zeg het even in een review en ik pas het aan. Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oorspronkelijke AN: Hey! Dit is mijn versie over hoe Harry Potter gebeurde omdat ik dacht dat het leuk zou zijn om te doen. Harry Potter 1-7, boek of film, is niet mijn eigendom, maar dat van J.K. Rowling. Hoe dan ook, ik vind het leuk, maar het is niet van mij. Alle andere dingen die hier genoemd worden zijn ook niet van mij, behalve Rebecca en haar ouders. Vooral haar moeder.**

**Ik wens je veel plezier!**

* * *

><p>Naam: Rebecca Adhara Sherwood<p>

Ouders: Gregory en Ambrosia Sherwood

Talenten: Heks en Transformagiër

Bloedstatus: Volbloed

Status: Rijk

Echt Uiterlijk: Onbekend

Huidig Uiterlijk:

Haar: Steil en blond

Ogen: Goud

Leeftijd: 11

School: Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus

Afdeling: Moet nog bepaald worden

Patronus: Onbekend

Vrienden: (Vrienden van de familie, anders geen) Draco Malfidus, Carlo Kannewasser

Bekende Spreuken en Toverdranken: Heel veel

* * *

><p>Toen ik werd geboren, wisten mijn ouders Gregory en Ambrosia Sherwood dat hun dochter geen gewone heks was. Het was niet omdat ze zeker wisten dat ik grote en mooie dingen zou bereiken. Ze wisten dat ik geen gewone heks was omdat toen ik werd geboren helderblauwe ogen net als mijn moeder had, en donkerbruin haar. Maar een halfuur later had ik blond haar het als mijn moeder en paarse, ja, paarse ogen.<p>

Ik, hun mooie kleine meisje, was een Transformagiër, een zeldzaam type heks, vergelijkbaar met een fictieve vormveranderaar, of een tovenaar met een eindeloze hoeveelheid Wisseldrank.

Meteen zorgden mijn ouders dat niemand wist van mijn talenten, zodat ik niet beschouwd en gebruikt zou worden als een geheim wapen... dat was tenminste wat ze mij verteld hebben.

Toen ik oud genoeg was, probeerde mijn me te leren over mijn vaardigheden en hoe ze te gebruiken, en hoe ze te verbergen. Het was erg frustrerend, omdat hij zelf geen Transformagiër is en niet volledig de regels en beperkingen die erbij horen begreep.

Toen ik zes was vertelde hij me dat ik een uiterlijk moest kiezen en dat mijn eigen uiterlijk maken, maar niet mijn echte uiterlijk. Op die manier zou niemand weten hoe ik er echt uitzag. Ik, als een zes jaar oud moederskind, nam toen het uiterlijk aan dat het meeste op mijn moeders licht, gouden haar en doodsbleke huid leek, maar gouden ogen zoals mijn vader in plaats van blauw.

Toen ik opgroeide, voerde mijn vader me bijna gedwongen kennis van magie en spreuken zodat ik voor zou lopen op andere kinderen wanneer ik naar Zweinstein zou gaan. Mijn moeder had niet echt bezwaren tegen dat feit, maar ze zorgde er wel voor dat ik ook plezier had.

Mijn ouders en ik reisden ook de hele wereld rond terwijl ik opgroeide, zodat ik nieuwe dingen zag zoals de VS en hoe Dreuzels leefden. Mijn moeder heeft me alles over Dreuzels geleerd, hoewel ik vrij zeker ben dat mijn vader het maar niks vond.

De dag dat ik mijn brief van Zweinstein kreeg was een gelukkige dag voor de hele familie, hoewel om verschillende redenen. Ik keek er uit naar Zweinstein en vrienden, waar ik er op een of andere manier te weinig van had.

Ik denk dat mijn moeder, Ambrosia, er naar uitkeek dat ik zou kunnen leren en vrij zou zijn van het huis dat ik bijna nooit verliet, en weg zou zijn van mijn vader. Maar mijn vader, Gregory, keek er naar uit dat ik in Zwadderich geplaatst zou worden en populair zou worden bij de Malfidus jongen.

Ik was hier bang voor, de botsende wensen van mijn vader en ik. Het leek alsof ik mijn vader nooit gelukkig kon maken, hoe hard ik ook mijn best deed, en, om eerlijk te zijn, ik wilde niet in Zwadderich geplaatst worden.

Mijn moeder vertelde me altijd dat in welke afdeling ik ook geplaatst zou worden, ze blij voor me zou zijn, maar diep van binnen wist ik dat mijn moeder graag wilde dat ik in Griffoendor geplaatst werd. Persoonlijk wilde ik deel uitmaken van die afdeling, sinds ik over de geschiedenis van alle afdelingen en de mensen die er op hadden gezeten had gelezen.

Het was net of ik nooit iets kon doen dat mijn vader niet boos maakte of mezelf blij, maar ik hoopte dat nu ik naar Zweinstein zou gaan, dingen zouden veranderen.

* * *

><p><strong>Originele AN: Sorry, ik moest eerst het achtergrondverhaal vertellen. Nu verder met het echte verhaal! BTW: Review alsjeblieft... als je het niet doet moet ik huilen!**


End file.
